Al final todo se reduce a nada
by Frany Fanny Tsuki
Summary: Sakata Gintoki estaba condenado en vida, su destino era ver morir lo que amaba, ver como el virus blanco le arrebataba a las personas que tanto quería...Semi au, basado en Gintama: Kanketsu-hen - Yorozuya yo Eien Nare. GinTae, leve mencion de la yorozuya.


**Los personajes no me perteneces, si no a Gorila senpai, Hideaki sorachi** , tampoco la imagen de portada, esa pertenece a su respectivo dueño, lo único que me pertenece es la historia.

 **Aclaraciones:**

Inspirado en la pelicula 2 _**Gintama: Kanketsu-hen - Yorozuya yo Eien Nare"-** tomado en cuenta este universo, sera un **semi universo alterno.**_

 **Se sitúa cinco años en el futuro.**

Cursiva: pensamientos.

—: diálogos

 **Contiene GinTae :) si a usted no le gusta, solo ignore este fic.**

La personalidad de los personajes puede contener Out of Character (OoC): fuera del personaje - **demasiado Ooc por donde lo mires.**

Dedicado a mi beta ;) **Cris ~** **Shiawase Day** , quien me animo a escribir GinTae, aunque no es muy fan de esta ship, de verdad cris :') gracias por apoyarme ¡Gracias!

* * *

 **Al final todo se reduce a nada.**

Por Frany

 _ **"Y él se lo prometió, sostendría su mano"**_

 _ **.**_

Había pasado 5 años desde que el virus blanco apareció. Todo el planeta sufrió los estragos producido por aquel virus, incluso hoy en día, no había una cura para ello.

—Sabes, ellos te extraña — la mujer de cabellos castaños, ahora blanquecinos le susurro, Otae Shimura había sido una de las tantas víctimas de aquella maldición, del virus blanco. — Deberías...

—Deberías descansar—acortó él, sin darle tiempo de réplica, Otae por su parte sonrió, desviado su mirada hacia el techo, desde que había contraído aquella enfermedad, su cuerpo había empezado a deteriorarse poco a poco, era de las pocas personas que aún se mantenía con vida, teniendo en cuenta que la enfermedad consumía a su portador en menos de un mes, pero parecía actuar de forma diferente en ella.

— Desearía golpearte— dejó salir— para que vayas tras de ellos dos, me duele verlos así, ellos están sufriendo, Kagura-chan se ha vuelto bastante fría y Shin-chan ha cambiado mucho desde que no estás.

—Otae.

— Lo Comprendo, Gin-chan, pero aun así... incluso si el virus blanco aún sigue latente en ti, incluso si aquello afecta a otras personas, ellos deberían saber la verdad, llorar a una tumba falsa no ayuda, sabes.

—Es más fácil llorar a una tumba falsa, que ver morir a las personas que amas – respondió, Otae sonrió derramando un par de lágrimas en el proceso – debería abrirme el estómago y morir— pero no podía, parecía que su cuerpo se negaba aceptar aquello, se negaba a matar al portador del virus blanco, Sakata Gintoki estaba condenado en vida, su destino era ver morir lo que amaba, ver como el virus blanco le arrebataba a las personas que tanto quería.

Se alejó apenas supo que era el portador, intentó suicidarse pero no pudo, su cuerpo parecía tener mente propia, al final comenzó a vivir lejos de todos, observado desde la sombras como todo lo que amaba sufría, con lo que no contaba que Otae contraería el virus blanco, eso bastó para que el regresará, era lo único que podía hacer, se lo había prometido.

No solo la había deshonrado sino que también la había condenado a esa maldición blanca.

Se maldijo mil veces por involucrarse con ella, ahora pagaba las consecuencias de sus actos, parecía que su destino era siempre sufrir y jamás se feliz.

Gin se pregunta cómo es que Otae seguía positiva, incluso aunque estuviera conectada aquel respirador, no abandonaba las esperanzas de encontrar una cura y que todo volviera hacer como antes.

—No siempre podrás evadirlos, ellos te necesitan. — lo sabía, en solo ver como su familia disolvía, ver a Kagura llorar a una lápida vacía era algo que jamás se perdonaría o a Shinpachi tratando de seguir su legado en vez de sus propios sueños, nunca se perdonaría hacerlos sufrir pero era preferible mantenerse alejado de ellos, no podía soportar verlos morir por culpa de su culpa, como estaba sucediendo con Otae.

Ella no volvió a decir nada más, Gintoki lo agradeció en silencio, no tardó mucho que Otae se quedó dormida, a pesar que ella aun quería aparentar ese semblante impermutable lo cierto era que cada día el virus la consumía más, aunque ella no lo quería admitir, cada día que pasaba ella se marchitaba, se volvía más débil, más de una vez Gin la escucho sollozar al saber que al final ella morirá y dejaría a esos niños solos, pensar que algún día su hermano se quedaría solo era lo que más la atormentaba.

Gintoki observa como la respiración de Otae se vuelve cada vez pausada, no hay un solo momento en ella no le sonría, le había prometido protegerla y ahora ella estaba muriendo, por su culpa, había causado tanto dolor por su empeño en vivir.

Recordó el cómo su cuerpo le perteneció incontable noches, noches donde él fingía ir a tomar pero terminaba llegado a la residencia Shimura, donde ella lo esperaba con una cálida sonrisa.

Fue algo irónico el cómo se dieron las cosas, recordó que tras una noche después de perder el dinero Pachinko se la encontró, él estaba algo tomando y ella parecía bastante feliz después de la visita de cierto político al cabaret sonrisa, recuerda que él la escoltó hasta su casa, que entre platicas y risas Gin la beso, lo siguiente que recordaba era su cuerpo dentro de ella.

Él comprobó que en efecto la chica era pura, sabía que tras lo ocurrido aquella noche se tendría que hacer responsable de sus acciones, sin embargo, tras despertar entre las sábanas de aquel futón, Otae no le dijo nada, ni siquiera le exigió repara su honra, ella estaba de espaldas, envueltas entre las sábanas de futón, Gin solo podía apreciar su espalda desnuda.

— _Yo e-este…— comenzó a sudar, su mente estaba en blanco, había hecho "eso", ni siquiera sabía cómo su tercera pierna había podido dar más de tres rondas aquella noche, intentó entablar una conversación, no sabía que decir, se sintió algo incómodo, no era como aquella vez cuando todos fingieron que Gin había hecho "eso"… debería buscar una máquina del tiempo, sí eso debería hacer, qué pasaría si Shinpachi o el gorila acosador supiera lo que le hizo, Gin se llevó ambas manos a su rostro, estaba cada vez más pálido, sería hombre muerto._

 _Se vio así mismo arrestado por deshonrar a esa jovencita, había olvidado que Otae era más joven que él, ella apenas cumpliría los diecinueve y él ya rondaba los veintiséis._

— _Está bien—musitó — somos adultos, ambos lo quisimos._

— _Oí Otae-chan no digas eso… me haces sentir como si... como si… ¡Como si fuera un maldito bastardo que se aprovechó de una jovencita inocente!_

— _Gin-chan – su voz sonó suave, ella se giró para verlo, aun envuelta entre las sábanas blancas — que me dirás, ¿Qué te casara conmigo?— sonrió ella, Gintoki empezó a rascarse su cabeza— tú no eres un hombre que senté cabeza, lo sé desde que te conocí, tú eres un alma libre._

— _Tae, lo siento._

— _No debes decirle a una mujer que lo sientes, no cuando te has llevado su flor, a menos que quieras hacer Seppuku._

— _Yo…enserio lo lamento._

— _Está bien — ella lo miró, había tenido el valor para mirar aquellos ojos carmesí, en ese instante se veía más frágil pero al mismo tiempo más madura._

Gintoki sabía que Otae no lo obligaría. Aunque el amor estaba sobrevalorado. Él creía que ella sabía que una relación sin amor no valía. Desde aquel día algo cambió, de pronto se vio frecuentando la casa Shimura más seguido, al principio no fue con dobles intenciones, muchos menos para que Otae accediera a su petición de reparar su honra, no, Gin no supo porque fue, solo que no deseaba perder esa cálida compañía, con el paso de los días y sus constantes visitas, surgió entre ellos una especie de relación, ahora entendía las palabras de Umibouzu le dijo en cierta ocasiones, _"hay amores que empieza después de pasar por la cama",_ al parecer las palabras del calvo eran ciertas, mantuvieron en secreto su relación de todos sus amigos, en especial de gorila y de Shinpachi, lo último que Gin deseaba era desprestigiar a Otae, sin mencionar que lo acusaran de lolicon (que muchas veces ya lo habían hecho), además le tenía respeto a jefe gorila, sobre todo a Shinpachi que era una especie de hermano- pupilo.

Las cosas empezaron a cambiar en el momento en que el virus blanco apareció, intentó alejarse de todos pero cuando supo de qué Tae estaba infectada, quiso verla, solía entrar por las noches a su habitación, en uno de esos días ella lo atrapó.

Al final no pudo dejar de visitarla, era lo mínimo que podía hacer para darle consuelo, intento buscar alguna cura pero no la había.

Por su culpa esa mujer estaba muriendo, por su culpa ella moriría.

Hubiera sido más fácil abrirse el estómago y morir con dignidad, pero no era tan fácil, eso no la curaría y además que su cuerpo no le permitía hacer algo que lo lastimara, solo esperaba pronto que Gengai terminara la máquina del tiempo, entre tanto, permanecería a su lado, como se lo prometió hace cinco años.

Gin no puede seguir así, mira por última vez a Otae, no tardará mucho para el amanecer, verla así le produce cierta melancólica, sobre todo lo que le había prometido.

 _—No te pido nada más— ella le susurró entre las sábanas— solo permanezcas a mi lado — Gin la miró por el rabino de sus ojos, Otae parecía más joven de lo que era._

— ¿Qué rayos te pasa? No te porta tan gorila como siempre, ¿Acaso el pequeño gin te hizo feliz?— sonrió de forma pícara.

— _Te refieres al Gin-chan que no puedo en la segunda ronda._

— _¡Oye no es mi culpa que tú seas todo una...— "insaciable" quiso decir, pero se contuvo al ver como Otae lo miraba con ojos asesinos — digo — comenzó a carraspear— no estaba en mi mejor momento, el pequeño Gin-chan estaba cansado._

 _Ella soltó una risa._

— ¿Ahora me quieres monopolizar, eh gorilita?

— _Me vuelve a llamar "gorilita" y te quedas sin tú pequeño Gin._

— _¡Oye no es pequeño! — ella simplemente se encogió de hombros. — ¡Oye! ¿Porque pones esa cara, además que otros p*** has visto, eh? ¡Oye no me ignores Shimura!_

— _No he dicho nada._

— _Entonces... ¿Porque me dijiste eso? ¿Acaso es una indirecta para que te coloque algo redondo y caro en tu dedo anular?_

— _Aunque lo hiciera, no tiene el dinero._

— _¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Que soy pobre?— dijo indignado el Shiroyasha — ¡Ja! Si Gin-san quisiera ya te hubiera puesto más de cinco anillos._

— _Lo dudo mucho._

— _Shimura._

— _Eres un tonto, no era eso lo que trabaja de decir sino que... Solo quiero que permanezca conmigo, no pido ninguna joya o un papel que diga que me perteneces, yo solo... No quiero estar sola._

— _¿A qué te refieres?_

— _Shin-chan eventualmente crecerá y se casará, formara una linda familia, tendrá hermoso hijos._

— _Que seguramente heredará su miopía— soltó Gin._

— _A lo que voy es que... Simplemente no quiero estar sola, mi miedo más grande es morir en la soledad, sin nadie que tome mi mano mientras muero._

— _¿Que estupideces dice?_

— _Gin-chan pase lo que pase, por favor, puedes solo...Sostener mi mano hasta que yo…_

— _¡No digas tonterías!— de un momento a otro él la sujeto, Otae no digo más, se aferró a su espalda._

 _Ella no comprendía lo que le pasaba, tan solo se sentía algo melancólica, en los últimos días había tenido pesadillas, pesadillas donde ella se quedaba sola y la oscuridad comenzar a rodear todo a su alrededor._

 _Tenía miedo, algo dentro de era le decía que algo malo pasaría y ella no quería hacerle caso a su sexto sentido, pero se había sentido tan real que las ganas de llorar se hicieron eminentes, era la misma sensación cuando su padre falleció,_

 _Gin no era de dar muestras de cariño, era algo frío y tosco pero en ese momento algo le digo que Otae lo necesitaba._

— _Yo... Te haré una promesa de aquí y hasta que muera, mientras yo viva jamás te dejaré sola, te lo prometo gorilita — ella soltó una risa, intentó ocultar su rostro en el pecho de él, pero él no se lo permitió, el tomo su barbilla y la alzó para que lo mirarla directo a sus ojos._

— _Te lo prometo.  
_  
Otae Shimura no necesitaba nada más que esas palabras, ni siquiera un anillo de pertenecía o un documento que dijera que ese hombre bruto le pertenecía, ella solo necesitaba esas palabras, incluso si al final él no cumplía (aunque sabía que Gin nunca se retractaba), no necesitaba que Gin le jurara amor eterno, siempre que él sostuviera su mano, le bastaba.

 **Fin.**

* * *

Y si llegaste hasta aquí **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

 **Notas finales:** De ante mano muchas gracias por leer este fic, estuve muchas veces tentada pero no me sentía muy segura en subir fic de esta paraje, mas que nada porque el fandom quiere mas el KonTae y el GinTsuky, yo soy multiship, amo todas las parejas pero el GinTae es una ship que me gusta mucho, desde que empece Gintama siempre dije que ellos dos tenia cierta química, me encanto ver las insinuaciones que siempre terminaba en trolleo, sobre todo ame la pelicula **Gintama: Kanketsu-hen - Yorozuya yo Eien Nare,** de hecho mi inspiración se debió a esta película, enserio que no pude dejar de imaginar este fic, en donde Otae fuera la única que supiera sobre porque gin desaparecio.

Me siento tan feliz de escribir algo que me gustara mucho, incluso si nadie le esto, x3 yo soy feliz.

 **Y de verdad muchas gracias por leer, aun cuando sea una ship poco Shipeada (y para algunos odiada :'v) yo sencillamente lo amo.**

De verdad ;) muchas gracias

con cariño frany, que les desea un excelente fin de semana ;)


End file.
